Hannibal Lecter
Dr. '' 'Hannibal Lecter' ist der Antagonist der sogenannten ''Hannibal-Romanreihe, bestehend aus Roter Drache (Red Dragon, 1981), Das Schweigen der Lämmer (The Silence of the Lambs, 1988), Hannibal (1999) und Hannibal Rising (2006), des US-amerikanischen Schriftstellers Thomas Harris (*1940), sowie der darauf basierenden Verfilmungen. Lecter ist ein hochintelligenter aber geistesgestörter Serienmörder, der, aufgrund seiner Tendenz, Teile seiner Opfer zu exklusiven Gourmetgerichten zu verarbeiten und zu verspeisen, von der Presse den Spitznamen “Hannibal der Kannibale“ (engl.: “''Hannibal the Cannibal''“) erhielt. Im ersten Band agiert er von seiner Zelle heraus als Berater im Fall der Mordserie des “''Roten Drachen''“. Dabei treibt er ein sadistisches Psychospiel mit FBI-Profiler Will Graham, der ihn einst überführt hatte und hetzt diesem am Ende sogar den gesuchten Mörder auf den Hals. In “''Das Schweigen der Lämmer''“ arbeitet er mit der jungen FBI-Agentin Clarice Starling zusammen, um den Serienmörder Buffalo Bill zu finden und kann in einem nervenaufreibenden Finale aus der Haft entkommen. “''Roter Drache''“ wurde erstmals 1986 unter dem Titel Blutmond (engl.: Manhunter) verfilmt. Lecter, der hier geringfügig in Hannibal Lecktor umbenannt wurde, wurde vom britischen Schauspieler Brian Cox (*1946) dargestellt. In Das Schweigen der Lämmer von 1991, dessen Fortsetzung Hannibal von 2001 und der Neuverfilmung des Prequels Roter Drache von 2002, wurde er vom walisischen Charakterdarsteller und Oscarpreisträger Sir Anthony Hopkins (*1937) verkörpert. Insbesondere dank Hopkins intensiver, oscarpreisgekrönter Darstellung 1991, wurde Hannibal Lecter zu einer der beliebtesten Killer-Figuren des Horror-Genres und avancierte zu einer Ikone der Popkultur des ausgehenden 20. und des 21. Jahrhunderts. 2007, in Hannibal Rising – Wie alles begann, schlüpfte der französische Schauspieler Gaspard Ulliel (*1984) in die Rolle des jungen Hannibal auf seinem dramatischen Weg zum kannibalischen Mörder. In der 2013-15 entstandenen Fernsehserie Hannibal, die zeitlich zwischen den Ereignissen von “''Hannibal Rising''“ und “''Roter Drache''“ angesiedelt ist, übernahm der dänische Charakterdarsteller Mads Mikkelsen (*1965) die Rolle des kultivierten Kannibalen. Biographie (Das Schweigen der Lämmer & Hannibal)) Vergangenheit Lecter ist ein hochintelligenter Mann und arbeitete lange Zeit als Psychiater. Gleichzeitig war Lecter aber auch ein Serienmörder, der seine Opfer zubereitete und dann verspeiste. Einst tötete er beispielsweise einen Meinungsforscher, der ihn testen wollte, und bereitete seine Leber mit Bohnen und Wein zu. Als der pädophile und arrogante Mason Verger bei Lecter in Therapie ging, wurde dieser ihm sofort unsympathisch. Im Zuge der Therapie lud Verger Hannibal zu sich nach Hause ein um ihn zu beeindrucken und zu verängstigen. Allerdings zeigte Lecter gegenüber Masons Ausschweifungen und Berichte über seine pädophilen Neigungen keinerlei Furcht. Schließlich setzte Lecter Verger unter Drogen und unter Drogeneinfluss ließ Verger sämtliche Hemmungen fallen. Hanibal manipulierte ihn und brachte ihn dazu, sich mit einer Spiegelscherbe das Gesicht aufzuschneiden, die Haut abzuziehen und sie an die Hunde zu verfüttern. In seinem Drogenwahn folgte Verger der Aufforderung und entstellte sich auf das Grausamste. Verger, das einzige Opfer Hannibals das überlebte, schwor daraufhin Rache. Lecter wurde schließlich überführt und verhaftet. Da er als wahnsinnig diagnostiziert wurde, wurde er in eine Anstalt für psychiatrisch Kranke eingeliefert. Während seiner Zeit in Haft klagte er eines Tages über Brustschmerzen und wurde in die Krankenstation eingeliefert. Dort wurden ihm Mundstück und Zwangsjacke abgenommen, aber als sich eine Krankenschwester über ihn beugte, attackierte Lecter sie und biss ihr die Zunge ab. Ihr gesamtes Gesicht wurde dabei verstümmelt. Als Reaktion wurde Lecter in eine spezielle Zelle geschickt und fortan mussten die Angestellten der Anstalt spezielle Protokolle im Umgang mit Lecter erfüllen. Während seiner Zeit in der Anstalt entwickelte Lecter eine Abneigung für den arroganten Direktor Frederic Chilton. Erstes Treffen mit Clarice Starling Um den Serienmörder Buffalo Bill zu schnappen will das FBI acht Jahre nach seiner Verhaftung, dass Lecter mit ihnen kooperiert. Lecter ist allerdings nicht bereit, mit ihnen zusammenzuarbeiten. Trotzdem schickt das FBI die Kriminalbeamtin Clarice Starling um Lecter zu befragen, erhoffen sich aber keine wirklichen Ergebnisse. Als Starling ankommt, findet sie Lecter in einer speziellen Zelle vor, deren Wand aus einer Glasscheibe besteht. Lecter, der bei Starlings Ankunft mitten im Raum steht, begrüßt sie höflich. Er erkennt aber auch sofort, dass sie vom FBI geschickt wurde und fragt Starling nach ihrem Ausweis. Als Starling diesen an die Glasscheibe hält, merkt Lecter an dass der Ausweis in einer Woche abläuft und mutmaßt, dass Starling nicht wirklich zum FBI gehört. Starling gibt zu, dass sie sich noch in der Ausbildung befindet. Lecter ist überrascht dass FBI-Direktor Crawford ihm eine Anfängerin schickt. Starling erwidert herausfordernd dass sie gekommen ist, um etwas von Lecter zu lernen, und dass er ja selbst entscheiden kann ob sie dafür qualifiziert ist. Lecter erwidert amüsiert dass Clarice eine gerissene Frau ist und lädt sie ein, auf dem Stuhl vor seiner Zelle Platz zu nehmen. Als Starling die gezeichneten Bilder in Lecters Zelle sieht, einschließlich eines Panoramabilds von Florenz, ist sie beeindruckt dass Lecter so detaillierte Gemälde aus dem Gedächtnis zeichnen konnte. Lecter erwidert, dass sein Gedächtnis das einzige ist, was ihm in seiner Zelle geblieben ist. Als Clarice ihn daraufhin auf den Fragebogen des FBI ansprechen will, bemäkelt Lecter an dass sie auf einem guten Weg war, Vertrauen aufzubauen, dies aber nun durch einen abrupten und plumpen Themenwechsel gefährdet. Lecter behauptet zudem, dass Crawford ja mächtig beschäftigt sein muss, wenn er schon den Nachwuchs zwangsverpflichtet um seine Aufgaben zu erledigen. Lecter fragt rhetorisch, was Crawfords Aufmerksamkeit wohl so sehr auf sich ziehen könnte, und erwähnt dann Buffalo Bill, wobei er Starling fragt was diese glaubt, warum Buffalo Bill seinen Opfern die Haut abzieht. Starling behauptet, dass dies Buffalo Bill sexuell erregt und dass die meisten Serienmörder eine Art Trophäe von ihren Opfern sammeln. Lecter verrät dass er dies nie getan hat, aber Starling erwidert dass Lecter seine Opfer ja auch gegessen hat. Schließlich ist Lecter doch bereit, sich den Fragebogen anzusehen den Starling durch einen kleinen Schacht in Lecters Zelle befördert. Während er den Bogen liest, merkt Lecter Starlings Versuche an, ihn zu analysieren, und behauptet dass ihre Mittel plump und leicht zu durchschauen sind. Zudem nutzt Lecter sein Wissen aus seiner psychiatrischen Vergangenheit um Starlings Charakter tief zu analysieren und zutreffende Anmerkungen zu ihrer Vergangenheit zu machen. Danach zeigt sich Lecter aber gelangweilt und murmelt, dass Starling nun doch besser wieder auf die Schulbank zurückkehren sollte. Während Starling den Gang hinausläuft, wird sie von einem der Häftlinge in einer der Zellen mit dessen Sperma beworfen, woraufhin Lecter Starling plötzlich zurückruft. Er entschuldigt sich für den Vorfall und behauptet, dass es nicht seine Absicht war Starling solcher Widerlichkeit auszusetzen; er erwähnt dass er Taktlosigkeiten verabscheut. Zwar weigert sich Lecter nach wie vor, den Test auszufüllen, aber er verspricht Starling stattdessen das, was sie sich am meisten wünscht: Karriere. Zu diesem Zweck soll Starling Mofet finden, eine alte Patientin Lecters. Nachdem Starling gegangen ist, spricht Lecter mit seinem Zellennachbarn Miggs, dem Mann der Starling angegriffen hat, und nutzt seine extreme Intelligenz und Manipulationsfähigkeit um Miggs zu bestrafen und ihn dazu zu bringen, sich selbst zu töten. Ermittlungen im Fall Buffalo Bill Nachdem Lecters Hinweis sie in ein Lagerhaus gebracht haben, wo sie den Kopf eines Toten findet, kehrt Starling noch in der selben Nacht in die Anstalt zurück. Dort ist Lecter zufrieden mit Starlings Fortschritt und als Starling wissen will, wer der Mann war, fragt Lecter warum sie ihm keine Fragen zu Buffalo Bill stellt. Er verrät ihr aber schließlich, dass der Tote ein ehemaliger Patient von ihm war und sich wegen seiner sexuellen Neigungen hat behandeln lassen. Er verrät auch, den Mann nicht getötet zu haben sondern ihn tot gefunden zu haben, nachdem der Mann drei Termine versäumt hatte, und die Leiche dann beiseitegeschafft zu haben. Dennoch behauptet Lecter, dass es für den Mann das Beste war, da die Therapie nicht anschlug. Von den Frauenkleidern, die Starling neben dem Kopf des Mannes gefunden hat, schließt sie dass das Opfer ein Transvestit war. Lecter bestätigt ihr dies und fragt Clarice, was sie empfunden hat als sie den Kopf gefunden hat. Plötzlich schweift Lecter ab und fragt sie, ob sie glaubt dass ihr Chef, Direktor Crawford, Sex mit ihr haben will. Starling erwidert dass ihr dies egal ist, sie vergleicht es mit Miggs vorherigem Angriff. Süffisant behauptet Lecter dass Miggs nun kein Problem mehr darstellt. Er verrät zudem, dass ihm zur Bestrafung seine Zeichnungen abgenommen wurden und dass seine Zelle auf voller Lautstärke mit religiösen Sermonen beschallt werden wird, sobald Starling gegangen ist. Lecter spricht verächtlich über Chilton und seine Methoden. Er verrät, dass ihm klar ist dass er die Anstalt nicht lebendig verlassen wird. Stattdessen will Lecter "eine Aussicht" und ein Fenster in seiner Zelle. Er fordert, in eine Bundesanstalt verlegt zu werden und bietet Clarice im Gegenzug ein umfassendes psychiatrisches Profil von Buffalo Bill auf Grundlage des Materials an. Somit bietet er Clarice seine Hilfe im Fall Buffalo Bill an und impliziert, dass Buffalo Bill für den Tod des Manns verantwortlich ist, den Starling gefunden hat. Tatsächlich wird auf Lecters Angebot eingegangen. Einige Tage später kehrt Starling zu Lecters Zelle zurück und offenbart Lecter, dass ihm eine Verlegung in eine Einrichtung mit Aussicht unter maximaler Sicherheitsverwahrung gewährt wird, wenn er dabei behilflich sein kann, Buffalo Bill zu schnappen bevor dieser sein nächstes Opfer tötet. Starling händigt Lecter das Angebot schriftlich aus, warnt ihn aber auch dass das Angebot null und nichtig wird, wenn das nächste Opfer stirbt. Nach kurzem Überlegen fordert Lecter auch etwas von Clarice selbst - Antworten auf seine Fragen über sie selbst. Clarice willigt ein und Lecter fragt sie daraufhin, was das schlimmste Ereignis in ihrer Kindheit war. Clarice verrät dass es der Tod ihres Vaters war und Lecter bittet sie, ins Detail zu gehen. Nachdem Clarice berichtet hat, bezieht sich Lecter wieder auf den Fall Buffalo Bill und fragt Clarice, ob das neuste gefundene Opfer üppig war. Clarice bestätigt ihm, dass sämtliche Opfer leicht übergewichtig waren. Als Starling zudem erwähnt, dass ein Objekt in der Kehle der Frau gefunden wurde, unterbricht Lecter sie und fragt, ob es sich dabei um einen Schmetterling handelt. Überrascht bestätigt Clarice dies und verrät auch, dass ein Schmetterling der selben Art in dem Kopf des enthaupteten Mannes gefunden wurde. Clarice fragt ihn, warum Buffalo Bill einen Schmetterling versteckt, und Lecter verrät dass die symbolische Bedeutung des Schmetterlings in der Metamorphose liegt. Daraus schließt Lecter, dass sich Buffalo Bill, ähnlich wie ein Schmetterling, "verwandeln" will. Lecter verrät Starling, dass "Billy" kein richtiger Transsexueller ist aber glaubt, einer zu sein. Da Lecter davon ausgeht, dass Buffalo Bill in seiner Kindheit schwer misshandelt wurde, glaubt er dass mögliche Kliniken für Geschlechtsoperationen aufgrund psychischer Störungen abgelehnt haben, ihn einer Operation zu unterziehen. Daher behauptet Lecter, dass Clarice Buffalo Bill ganz einfach finden kann, indem sie die Akten von Krankenhäusern durchgeht, die Geschlechtsoperationen anbieten. Nachdem Clarice gegangen ist, taucht plötzlich Chilton vor Hannibals Zelle auf. Da Chilton Hannibals Zelle verwanzt hat, ist er über Starlings Angebot informiert und fragt Lecter spöttisch, ob dieser wirklich glaubt dass das FBI ihren Teil der Abmachung einhalten wird. Er verrät, dass er die verantwortliche Senatorin angerufen hat und dass diese nichts von einer Abmachung wusste - Starling hat gelogen. Chilton verrät dass er nun selbst eine Abmachung mit der Senatorin getroffen hat, die einige Passagen zu Chiltons Vorteil enthält, und dass Lecter in ein anderes Gefängnis verlegt werden wird wenn er Chilton den wahren Namen von Buffalo Bill gibt. Scheinbar geht Lecter auf dieses Angebot ein. Er nennt einen erfundenen Vornamen, behauptet aber dass er den Nachnamen der Senatorin persönlich sagen will - aber erst nachdem er verlegt wurde. Tatsächlich willigt Lecter ein und Chilton veranlasst, dass Lecter nach Memphis eingefolgen wird. Zuvor kann Lecter aber noch unbemerkt Chiltons Kugelschreiber stehlen. In Memphis abgekommen wird Lecter in einer Zwangsjacke und mit Maulkorb an eine Sackkarre gebunden und so transportiert. Noch im Hangar taucht die Senatorin auf, deren Tochter von Buffalo Bill entführt wurde. Sie hält die Eidesstattliche Erklärung, die Lecter seine neuen Privilegien versichert, aber als sie behauptet dass Lecter diese sicherlich lesen will, behauptet Lecter dass sie schon zu viel Zeit verschwendet haben. Er behauptet der Senatorin gegenüber, dass er Buffalo Bill nur ein einziges Mal begegnet ist, da dieser von einem Patienten an ihn verwiesen wurde. Nachdem Lecter die Senatorin mit anzüglichen Sprüchen provoziert, liefert er aber schließlich eine detaillierte Beschreibung von Louis Friend. Flucht In seiner neuen Zelle wird Lecter schließlich von Clarice Starling besucht. Er merkt an, dass Clarices Schachzug, ihm einen falschen Deal zu versprechen, clever war. Clarice ihrerseits behauptet dass ihr Lecters Vorliebe für Anagramme bekannt ist und hat daher erkannt, dass der scheinbare Name, den Lecter der Senatorin gegeben hat, ein Anagram für Katzengold ist. Clarice bittet erneut um Hilfe in der Jagd nach Buffalo Bill und Lecter verrät, dass Clarice in den Akten bereits alles hat, was sie braucht, sie muss nur aufmerksam genug sein. Er fragt sie, was genau es ist, was Buffalo Bill tut. Clarice sagt, dass er Frauen ermordet, aber Lecter behauptet dass dies nebensächlich ist. Er fragt nach dem Grund für die Morde und Clarice behauptet, dass es Bill um Abreaktion, Gesellschaftliche Anerkennung und Überwindung sexueller Frustration ist. Lecter aber verneint dies und behauptet, dass Bills primärer Grund zum Mord die Begierde ist. Bevor er weiterreden will, stellt er aber noch eine weitere Frage über Clarices Vergangenheit. Diese will die Frage nicht beantworten da sie unter Zeitdruck stehen, aber Lecter weigert sich, mehr preiszugeben, bevor Clarice ihm nicht berichtet. Nachdem seine Neugierde schließlich befriedigt wurde, bedankt sich Lecter für Clarices aufrichtige Antworten. Bevor er Clarice antworten kann, tauchen aber einige Polizisten in Begleitung von Chilton auf. Dieser lässt Clarice aus dem Gebäude geleiten aber auf Lecters Zuruf kann sich Clarice freireißen und zur Zelle zurückrennen, wo Lecter ihr ihre Fallakte zu Buffalo Bill durch die Gitter reicht. Dabei flüster Lecter Clarice Lebewohl zu. Danach wird Clarice fortgebracht, ohne dass Lecter ihr den Namen von Buffalo Bill nennt. Später am Tag wird Lecter in seiner Zelle von zwei Wachleuten sein Essen gebracht. Gemäß der Prozedur wird Lecter an den Händen an die Gitter seiner Zelle gekettet, bevor die Wachmänner die Zelle betreten. Lecter hat aber ein Metallteil von Chiltons Kugelschreiber in seiner Handinnenfläche versteckt und öffnet damit heimlich die Handschellen, während die Wachmänner das Essen abstellen. Da der Tisch mit Lecters Zeichnungen befüllt ist, muss der Wachmann das Essenstablett zuerst neben Lecter auf dem Boden abstellen um den Platz freizuräumen. Während er das Tablett wieder aufhebt, kettet Lecter den Polizisten aber blitzschnell mit seinen eigenen Handschellen an das Zellengitter. Sofort will ihm der andere Wachmann zur Hilfe eilen, aber Lecter stößt ihm die Zellentür ins Gesicht und stürzt sich auf den benommenen Polizisten, und versinkt seine Zähne in dessen Gesicht. Schließlich nimmt Lecter dem verwundeten Mann sein Pfefferspray ab und spritzt es ihm in die Augen, während der andere Polizist nur panisch zusehen kann. Lecter packt schließlich den Schlagknüppel eines der Beamten und prügelt damit den angeketteten Beamten zu Tode. Während Lecter den Klang der Klaviermusik genießt, die auf einem Tonband in seiner Zelle läuft, bereitet Lecter schließlich seine weitere Flucht vor. Mit der Pistole eines der toten Beamten feuert Lecter einige Schüsse ab, damit die Polizisten aus den unteren Stockwerken nach oben kommen. Als diese schließlich den Raum mit Lecters Zelle betreten, finen sie dort nur einen völlig verstümmelten Polizeibeamten vor, der an Lecters Zelle angekettet wurde, sowie den anderen Mann dessen Gesicht völlig verstümmelt ist und der zwar nicht reagiert, der aber noch am Leben ist. Während die Polizisten davon ausgehen, dass Lecter irgendwie aus dem Gebäude entkommen und auf der Flucht ist, hat Lecter den Raum in Wahrheit noch gar nicht verlassen. Stattdessen hat er die Rolle des Beamten mit dem verstümmelten Gesicht eingenommen und sich dessen Gesicht übergezogen, was aufgrund des vielen Bluts nicht erkannt wird. Lecter wird daher von Sanitätern auf einer Bahre ins Erdgeschoss gebracht und aus dem Gebäude befördert. Als die Polizei die Leiche des echten Polizisten auf der Fahrstuhlkabine finden, ist es bereits zu spät. Im Krankenwagen richtet sich Lecter plötzlich auf und wirft sich auf den Beamten, der ihn begleitet. Nachdem Lecter die gesamte Begleitmannschaft getötet hat, entkommt er mit dem Krankenwagen. Nachdem er noch einen Touristen getötet hat um an Bargeld und dessen Kleidung zu kommen, verliert sich Lecters Spur schließlich völlig. Nachdem Clarice Buffalo Bill gefunden und zur Strecke gebracht hat, nimmt sie ihr Training wieder auf. Am Tag ihres Abschlusses von der Akademie wird sie zu ihrer Überraschung und ihrem Schrecken von Hannibal Lecter angerufen. Dieser gratuliert ihr zu ihrem Erfolg. Er behauptet auch, dass er keinerlei Absichten hat, sie aufzusuchen, und dass sie ihm die gleiche Gefälligkeit erweisen sollte. Während Clarice erwidert dass sie dies nicht versprechen kann, behauptet Lecter, der sich an einem Flughafen in Südamerika befindet, dass er nicht länger reden kann da er ein "Festessen mit einem alten Freund" habe. Zur selben Zeit landet ein Flugzeug, aus dem Frederic Chilton steigt, was Lecter interessiert beobachtet. Nachdem sich Chilton in die Stadt begibt, steht Lecter von seinem Platz im Café auf und läuft Chilton zielsicher hinterher. Nachforschungen von Rindaldo Pazzi Zehn Jahre später arbeitet Lecter unter dem Namen "Dr. Fell in einer Bibliothek in Florenz, wo er schließlich von dem Polizeiinspektor Rinaldo Pazzi angesprochen wird. Dieser untersucht das Verschwinden von Hannibals Vorgänger - aber während er spricht unterbricht Lecter ihn und behauptet, dass er die Stelle als Bibliothekar noch nicht sicher hat. Er verspricht Pazzi aber, ihn zu informieren falls er auf irgendwelche Spuren stößt. Nachdem Hannibal angemerkt hat, dass dieser Fall für Pazzi nicht sehr prestigeträchtig sein wird, behauptet Pazzi perplex dass er jemanden vorbeischicken wird um die restlichen Besitztümer von Hannibals Vorgänger abzuholen. Schließlich schickt Lecter Clarice Starling sogar einen Brief, in dem er verrät dass er ihre Karriere mit Interesse verfolgt hat. Zudem nutzt er sein Wissen über Clarices Beziehung zu ihren Eltern um Clarices Emotionen zu manipulieren. Im letzten Teil des Briefs merkt Lecter an, dass er auf der FBI-Internetseite zu den zehn meistgesuchten Verbrechern aufgestiegen ist und daher davon ausgeht, dass das FBI erneut die Jagd auf ihn eröffnet hat. Dies erfüllt ihn mit Zufriedenheit, da es ihm nach einer neuen Tätigkeit giert; die Flucht vor Clarice Starling scheint ihm dabei ganz angemessen. In Amerika nutzt Starling daraufhin die Ressourcen des FBI um anhand des Briefs herauszufinden, wo sich Lecter aufhält. Durch eine Anfrage des FBI bezüglich Lecter wird Pazzi "Dr. Fell" gegenüber skeptisch und beginnt, Lecter unter anderem bei Restaurantbesuchen zu beschatten. Dort fällt ihm auf, dass Lecter darauf achtet keine Fingerabdrücke auf Besteck oder Weingläsern zu hinterlassen. In seiner Recherchearbeit erkennt Pazzi schließlich, dass es sich bei Dr. Fell um Hannibal Lecter handelt. Anstatt seine Kollegen zu informieren erfährt Pazzi aber, dass jemand eine Million von 3 Millionen Dollar auf Lecter ausgesetzt hat und knüpft daher Kontakt zu dem nach wie vor rachesüchtigen Mason Verger. Dieser fordert aber vor Auszahlung einen Beweis in Form eines Fingerabdrucks und daher sucht Pazzi Lecter erneut in der Bibliothek auf. Pazzi nutzt die Gelegenheit um Lecter zu bitten, ihm dabei zu helfen die Koffer von Lecters Vorgänger nach unten zu tragen. Während Pazzi die Inventarliste durchgeht, spricht Lecter davon dass er mittlerweile herausgefunden hat dass Pazzi ein Nachfahre der alten Pazzi-Familie ist, welche Giuliano di Medici ermordet hat und dafür hingerichtet wurde. Lecter behauptet, dass es doch sicher hart sein muss in Florenz den Namen Pazzi zu tragen, aber Pazzi behauptet amüsiert dass es bisher noch nie zur Sprache gekommen ist. Als die beiden die Koffer hinuntertragen wollen, lässt Lecter Pazzi kurz alleine und zieht sich Handschuhe an. So hinterlässt er keine Fingerabdrücke auf den Koffern und Pazzi muss sich etwas neues einfallen lassen. Er heuert daher einen Kleinkriminellen an um Lecter am Folgetag so die Brieftasche zu stehlen, dass Lecter es merkt und ihn am Arm packen wird. Der Kriminelle trägt einen Armreif am Arm, auf dem Lecter so einen Fingerabdruck hinterlassen sollte. Lecter, der an einem Zeitungsstand eine Zeitung kauft, bemerkt den Verfolger ander und sticht ihn kurzerhand nieder als der Mann zuschlagen will. Der Gangster stirbt kurz darauf in Pazzis Armen, da Lecter aber beim Angriff die Zeitung, die er zuvor erworben hat, wegwerfen musste, hat Pazzi dennoch was er wollte. Am Abend besucht Lecter eine Oper, in der Pazzi und seine Frau zufällig auch zu Gast sind. Lecter ist von der Musik sehr angetan und mitgenommen und applaudiert am Ende. Nach dem Ende der Oper tritt Lecter auf der folgenden Gala an Pazzi und seine Frau heran und überreicht ihnen nach kurzem Smalltalk einen alten Liedtext aus seiner Bibliothek, der Pazzis Frau Allegra sehr gefällt. Im folgenden Gespräch zwischen Lecter und Allegra, in dem die beiden sowohl über ihr Hobby, als auch den Inhalt des Gedichtes philosophieren, kann Pazzi nicht viel beitragen. Bevor er sich verabschiedet, schenkt Lecter Allegra das Gedicht und hört dann zwei weitere Operngäste die etwas essen gehen wollen. Amüsiert beschließt Lecter mit einem düsteren Grinsen, dies ebenfalls zu tun. Konfrontationen in der Bibliothek Während Lecter abends in der Bibliothek einen wissenschaftlichen Vortrag hält, fällt ihm in der Nähe der beobachtende Pazzi auf, den er einlädt dem Vortrag beizuwohnen. Nachdem Lecter geendet ist muss Pazzi seine Anwesenheit irgendwie rechtfertigen und lädt Lecter daher auf einen Drink ein. Lecter nimmt das Angebot an, will aber zuerst noch seine Sachen zusammenräumen. Dabei träufelt er heimlich Chloroform auf ein Taschentuch und will Pazzi bevor sie gehen noch ein letztes Bild zeigen, welches er in den Folien seines Vortrags hat. Es handelt sich dabei um Francesco di Pazzi, wie er bei seiner Hinrichtung aus dem Fenster desselben Gebäudes hängt, in dem sie sich sograde befinden. Pazzi ist geschockt ob dieser Feindseligkeit und als er sich umdreht erkennt er, dass Lecter sich an ihn herangeschlichen hat. Lecter lässt die Fassade fallen und behauptet, dass er ernsthaft in Erwägung zieht, Pazzis Frau zu verspeisen. Bevor Pazzi reagieren kann, drückt Lecter ihm das Taschentuch auf das Gesicht und Pazzi verliert das Bewusstsein. Lecter, der Pazzis Verdächtigung ihm gegenüber schon lange erkannt hat, fesselt Pazzi und fesselt ihn an eine Sackkarre. Er plant fest, Pazzi zu töten, impliziert aber dass er Pazzis Frau leben lassen wird wenn dieser ihm seine Fragen wahrheitsgemäß beantwortet. Lecter fragt, ob Pazzi ihn an Mason Verger verkauft hat, was Pazzi bestätigt. Lecter iwill außerdem wissen, ob Vergers Männer draußen warten, was Pazzi ebenfalls bestätigt. Nachdem Lecter von Pazzi noch erfährt, dass er niemandem in der Polizei von Lecter verraten hat, will er Pazzi nun so hinrichten, wie sein Vorfahre gestorben ist, mit einem Strick um den Hals aus dem Fenster des Gebäudes gestoßen. Bevor er dies tun kann, klingelt allerdings Pazzis Handy und als Lecter rangeht, hört er Clarice Starlings Stimme am anderen Ende. Allerdings währt das Gespräch nicht lange und nachdem Hannibal aufgelegt hat, stürzt er Pazzi ausgeweidet aus dem Fenster und tötet ihn somit. Dies sehen allerdings Vergers Handlanger auf der Straße und stürmen das Gebäude. Im Gebäude trennen sich die beiden Handlanger jedoch, was es Lecter ermöglicht sich an einen von ihnen heranzuschleichen und ihm die Kehle aufzuschlitzen. Lecter flieht im Laufe der nächsten Tage unerkannt in die USA zurück, wo er in das Haus des FBI-Agenten Paul Krendler eindringt, welcher ebenfalls ein Kontaktmann von Verger ist. Nachdem er die Post von Krendler durchsucht hat verlässt Hannibal das Haus wieder und dringt als Arzt getarnt in ein Krankenhaus ein, wo er einige medizinische Ausrüstungsgegenstände entwendet. Mit seiner Ausrüstung begibt er sich in die Wohnung von Clarice Starling, welche mittlerweile durch eine Intrige Vergers vom Dienst suspendiert wurde. Entführung durch Verger Während Hannibal durch das Haus schleicht, schläft Clarice auf einem Sessel. Lecter hinterlässt ihr ein Telefon, auf dem er sie am nächsten Morgen anruft. Er trägt ihr auf, in ihren Wagen zu steigen, und während Clarice fährt spricht Lecter weiter zu ihr und gibt ihr Anweisungen wohin sie zu fahren hat. Zudem will er wieder einmal Details über ihr Leben hören aber Starling will stattdessen aus seinem Leben hören. Lecter verrät, dass er sich in einem Zustand chronischer Lethargie befunden hat aber nun wieder zuhause und frei ist. Er merkt an, dass Clarice ihm Sorgen bereitet da diese sich in ihre Institution, das FBI, verliebt hat und dass diese sie nun im Stich gelassen hat. Lecter führt Clarice in ein belebtes Einkaufszentrum und durch ihren Telefonkontakt sprechen die beiden über Verger, seinen Plan Lecter leiden zu sehen, sowie Clarices zukünftige Pläne. Clarice versucht dabei, Lecter ausfindig zu machen, erkennt aber auch dass sie selbst von unbekannten Männern verfolgt wird. Lecter beendet schließlich das Gespräch um den Männern zu entgehen die Clarice verfolgen - Vergers Handlangern - aber vor dem Gebäude wird er von ihnen getasert, in einen Wagen gezerrt und gefesselt. In ihrem Van entkommen sie, ohne dass Clarice sie aufhalten kann. Lecter wird auf das Anwesen von Verger gebracht und als Lecter auf einer Sackkarre in den Speisesaal von Vergers Anwesen gekarrt wird, nennt dieser ihm zur Begrüßung den biologischen Namen der Schweine, an die er Lecter verfüttern will. Er droht, dass er zuerst Lecters Füße verfüttern wird und dass der Rest erst sieben Stunde später verfüttert werden wird. Er behauptet höhnisch, dass Lecter sich jetzt sicher wünscht dass er damals auch den Rest von Verger an die Hunde verfüttert hätte, aber Hannibal erwidert höhnisch dass ihm Verger so wie er jetzt ist viel lieber ist. Schließlich wird Lecter in einen arenaartigen Teil des Schweinepferchs gebracht und die Schweine werden für ihr Festmahl aufgewiegelt. Während der verbliebene Handlanger aus Florenz Hannibals Fesseln überprüft, provoziert Hannibal ihn indem er erwähnt, dass er in Florenz seinen Bruder getötet hat. Bevor es zu einer Reaktion kommen kann, stürmt aber Clarice den Pferch und zwingt die Handlanger mit vorgehaltener Waffe, sich zu ergeben. Nachdem sie einen von ihnen erschossen und den anderen gefesselt hat, macht sie Hannibals Ketten los, woraufhin dieser sie höflich begrüßt und behauptet, dass doch alles beim Alten ist. Clarice macht allerdings klar, dass sie Lecter erschießen wird, falls dieser sie berühren sollte. Während Clarice versucht, Lecter zu befreien, wird sie kurz nachdem sie die Fesseln geöffnet hat, von einem letzten Handlanger niedergeschossen den sie im selben Moment aber ebenfalls erschießen kann. Hannibal hebt die bewusstlose Clarice in seine Arme und verhält sich völlig ruhig, als die Schweine in die Arena traben. Daher ignorieren diese Lecter und stürzen sich stattdessen auf die Leichen von Vergers Handlanger. Als der geschockte Verger auf der Tribüne auftaucht und seinem Begleiter Cordell befiehlt, in die Arena hinabzuklettern und Lecter zu töten, ruft Lecter Cordell zu dass dieser auch einfach seinen unliebsamen Auftraggeber hinabstoßen könnte und später behaupten könnte, dass es Hannibal war. Tatsächlich tut Cordell genau dies und Lecter dreht sich wortlos um und trägt Clarice aus dem Schweinepferch. Er bringt sie in Sicherheit und entfernt sogar die Kugel chirurgisch aus ihrem Körper und vernäht die Wunde. Während Clarice nach wie vor bewusstlos ist, bricht Lecter erneut in Krendlers Haus ein, betäubt ihn und entführt ihn. Er bringt Krendler zum Essenstisch und setzt ihn unter Drogen, wobei er ihm außerdem den Schädel aufschneidet so dass er auf dessen Hirn sehen kann. Er zwingt den völlig unter Drogen stehenden Krendler, dabei zuzusehen wie er das Essen zubereitet und trotz seiner schweren Verletzung ist Krendler noch bei Bewusstsein. Krendler ist tatsächlich ziemlich interessiert an Lecters Kochkünsten und scheint seine missliche Lage gar nicht wahrzunehmen. Da Clarice, die mittlerweile zu sich gekommen ist, ebenfalls unter Lecters Drogen gesetzt ist kann Lecter sie dazu bringen, sich an den Tisch zu setzen. Ihm ist aber nicht klar, dass Clarice bereits die Polizei gerufen hat und diese auf dem Weg ist. Als Lecter das Essen serviert, will Clarice Lecter erstechen, aber dieser nimmt ihr das Messer ab. Stattdessen wendet er sich wieder Paul zu und nimmt ihm die Mütze ab, unter der Paul skalpiert ist. Mit einem winzigen Skalpellschnitt kann Lecter Pauls Gehirn freilegen, ganz zum Schock von Clarice. Um Paul zu retten schlägt Clarice Lecter einen deal vor, aber Lecter beginnt nichtsdestotrotz ein kleines Stück aus Pauls Hirn herauszuschneiden, es zu braten und an Paul zu verfüttern. Nun hört Lecter aber die Polizeihelikopter, die sich nähern. Nachdem er noch einmal Clarices Zukunft reflektiert hat, lässt Lecter Clarice alleine am Tisch und verlässt mit Paul, der unfähig ist sich zu bewegen und der in einem Rollstuhl sitzt, in den Nebenraum. Clarice folgt ihm aber und will ihn mit einem Kerzenleuchter niederschlagen wodurch es zu einem Handgemenge kommt. Lecter beendet dies, indem er Clarices Haare in der Kühlschranktür festklemmt und die Klinke abbricht. Er will fliehen bevor die Polizei auftaucht, aber küsst Clarice vorher zum Abschied. Diese Gelegenheit nutzt Clarice um eine Handschelle an Lecters Hand zu befestigen und ihn somit an sich zu ketten. Obwohl Lecter den Schlüssel fordert, gibt Clarice nicht frei wo er sich befindet und stattdessen packt Lecter ein Hackbeil vom Küchentisch und hackt seinen Arm ab. Daraufhin flieht er und kann tatsächlich entkommen, bevor die Polizei auftaucht. Er hat sogar die Reste von Krendlers Hirn dabei und teilt die in einem Flugzeug mit einem kleinen Jungen, der auf dem Platz neben ihm sitzt. Galerie LecterSprichtSterling.png|Lecter spricht mit Starling LecterChianti.png|Lecter spricht von einem seiner Morde LecterRatschlag.png|Lecter gibt Starling einen Hinweis LecterAngebot.png|Lecter macht ein Angebot LecterTransportiert.png|Lecter wird transferiert LectersFinalerRatschlag.png|Lecter gibt Starling einen finalen Ratschlag LecterGitter.png|Lecter gibt Starling die Akte zurück LecterPolizist.png|Lecter attackiert seine Wärter LecterGenießt.png|Lecter genießt seinen Triumph LecterEntkommen.png|Lecter nach seiner Flucht LecterRuftAn.png|Lecter ruft Clarice an LecterVortrag.png|Lecter hält einen Vortrag LecterBetäubtPazzi.png|Lecter betäubt Pazzi LecterMordet.png|Lecter tötet seinen Angreifer LecterMaske.png|Lecter soll von Verger hingerichtet werden en:Hannibal Lecter pl:Hannibal Lecter Kategorie:Realverfilmungs-Schurke Kategorie:Filmbösewicht Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Serienmörder Kategorie:Folterer Kategorie:Kannibale Kategorie:Ehrenhaft Kategorie:Böses Genie Kategorie:Stalker Kategorie:Lebendig Kategorie:Erfolgreich Kategorie:Literaturbösewicht Kategorie:Arrogant Kategorie:Charismatisch Kategorie:Enigmatisch Kategorie:Extravagant Kategorie:Anti-Held Kategorie:Gnadenlos Kategorie:Korrumpierender Einfluss Kategorie:Manipulativ Kategorie:Menschenfeind Kategorie:Protagonist Kategorie:Provokant Kategorie:Psychisch krank Kategorie:Psychopath Kategorie:Sadist Kategorie:Serienbösewicht Kategorie:Tragisch Kategorie:Doktor Kategorie:Karma-Houdini Kategorie:Schurke aus Horror Kategorie:Einzelgänger Kategorie:Entführer Kategorie:Verstümmler Kategorie:Wissenschaftler Kategorie:Titelfigur